Un lourd secret
by Violette b
Summary: Allongé sur son lit, il repensa à Lily, sa meilleure amie. Son secret lui pesait de plus en plus, et l'éloignait de ses amis.


Tout d'abord avant de commencer je voulais demander pardon pour ce retard énorme dans la publication de ce texte, je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette attente.

Je tenais absolument à remercier deux personnes sans qui ce texte serai encore qu'une dizaine de brouillons volants à droite à gauche. A **gwen-hp** qui m'a poussée jusqu'au bout et qui a prit le temps de me relire. A **Dulanoire** pour ne pas m'avoir lâchée pendant cette année, en subissant mes jérémiades à propos de mes textes en suspends.

_Pour finir, peut être est ce le plus important, je dédie ce texte à **Claire-de-plume**. J'espère qu'il te plaira. _

* * *

><p>Cette nuit aurait pu être une nuit ordinaire, une simple nuit de printemps. Une nuit où la lune irradierait de ses pâles raies le grand parc dont les vertes pelouses onduleraient sous la brise telles des vagues lointaines. Le lac Noir, paisible, renverrait un halot de lumière, comme un miroir, sur le majestueux château qui le surplombait.<p>

Perdu dans le vide, le regard en direction de la fenêtre, Remus regardait la décomposition de ces rayons montants en un nuage de poussière pailletée en suspension, tournoyant lentement derrière les carreaux sales.

Il attendait là depuis des heures, seul, loin des regards indiscrets, à contempler ce spectacle envoutant pour passer le temps. Il avait déjà fini l'intégralité de ses devoirs. Dès la fin des cours il s'était installé au bureau dans le coin de la pièce et avait rédigé ses trois parchemins sur la potion d'enflure, ses ingrédients et son antidote.

Dumbledore lui avait fait porter, comme à son habitude, un repas. Souvent le même que celui de ses camarades pour ne pas rajouter trop de travail aux elfes de maison. Aujourd'hui il avait eu un superbe dessert, de quoi le réconforter quelques instants : une grosse coupe de glace citrouille chocolat. Il s'était régalé. Il appréciait tout ce que l'homme avait fait pour lui, même s'il ne pensait pas mériter autant.

Dans sa prison secrète, il attendait sa sentence qui ne tarderait plus. Il connaissait chaque recoin de la cabane, du souterrain jusqu'à la toile d'araignée dans l'angle au dessus de la tenture rouge sang du lit à baldaquin. Le même que celui qu'il avait dans le dortoir au château.

Allongé sur son lit, il repensa à Lily, sa meilleure amie. Elle avait percé son secret il y a quelques temps déjà. Elle lui manquait, il avait envie de lui dire combien elle comptait pour lui. Il s'imaginait qu'elle était là, assise au bord du lit, à discuter de tout et de rien, à lui envoyer quelques pics et ils riraient ensemble à en faire trembler les murs de la cabane hurlante, la maison la plus hantée de Grande Bretagne. En à peine trois ans sa réputation était déjà faite. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un simple sortilège, une illusion, la seule chose qui la hantait vraiment était son lourd secret, son fardeau à lui qui errait tel un fantôme des heures durant à chaque nouvelle lune, en attendant dans la peur, que se réveille le monstre qui sommeillait en lui.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'effrayait le plus : arriver à s'échapper et tuer quelqu'un, ou que l'on découvre son secret. Dans les deux cas, on serait obligé de le renvoyer, ainsi que le Professeur Dumbledore pour avoir encouragé un loup à entrer à l'école et pour avoir mis en danger les autres élèves et professeurs. Albus aurait alors pris tous ces risques pour rien et rien que d'y penser, il culpabilisait. D'autant plus que pour l'instant, aucune des potions que madame Pomfresh lui avait donnée n'avait eu de résultat concluant. Lily lui répétait à chaque fois de ne pas perdre espoir, qu'un jour il dominerait cette partie de lui qui le terrorisait et le dégoutait tant. Elle était géniale mais il avait du mal à y croire, surtout quand elle ajoutait que si ce n'était pas l'infirmière qui trouvait, elle le ferait, elle. Elle trouverait la potion magique pour le soulager. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'elle était cette potion. Il n'avait qu'à penser à elle pour être plus calme, pour s'échapper de ce cauchemar. Elle savait, elle n'avait pas fui et n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle l'écoutait et essayait de le comprendre, elle était toujours là quand il avait besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer ou d'une oreille attentive. Elle avait toujours réussi à le faire sortir de sa carapace et à lui remonter le moral. C'était sa meilleure amie, son médicament, son petit bonheur.

Il avait eu du mal à mentir aux autres sur ses absences répétitives, mais depuis que la jeune Gryffondor avait compris, elle le couvrait auprès de James, Sirius et Peter. Ils avaient tous remarqués qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés tous les deux dernièrement, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'attiser la jalousie de James. Sirius quant à lui se posait de plus en plus de questions. Il avait beau être le vilain petit canard de sa famille, il n'en était pas moins intelligent. Il savait et en était convaincu, Remus n'était pas amoureux de Lily, et réciproquement. Il avait beau les taquiner là-dessus, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas mais il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important, qu'il devait découvrir.

Parfois Remus disparaissait plusieurs jours alors que d'autres il était seulement absent le temps d'une soirée. Il sentait Lily plutôt nerveuse quand il essayait de la questionner et elle trouvait toujours le moyen de ramener la conversation sur lui. Ça le frustrait d'avantage qu'il appréciait beaucoup la jeune lionne. De plus, il avait besoin de son soutient en ce moment mais il ne supportait pas d'être mis à l'écart comme ça, Sirius n'avait jamais eu de secret pour ses amis et il aimait que ça soit réciproque.

Dans la cabane hurlante, la lumière astrale atteignait petit à petit son apogée alors que Remus se sentait de moins en moins bien, la sueur commençant à perler sur son front. Il frissonnait, tandis que la température de son corps augmentait de manière spectaculaire.

Au château, la jeune rousse n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, s'inquiétant de l'absence de ses amis à l'étude et au diner. Elle ne les avait pas revu non plus dans la salle commune et elle avait un mauvais pré-sentiment, James et Sirius trouvaient toujours le moyen de s'attirer des ennuis. Et cette fois-ci, son instinct ne lui prédisait pas grand chose de bon. Et puis Remus devait se sentir si seul, ces soirs là elle avait l'horrible impression de l'abandonner.

Dans la cabane, Remus avait disparu. Le jeune garçon maladif avait laissé place à un loup impressionnant et fort.

Dumbledore avait pris garde à ce qu'il ne puisse pas sortir. La magie avait beaucoup de bons côtés.

Remus-garou, qui essayait de s'échapper pour partir chasser, était entrain de démonter la pièce. Déchirant d'un coup de griffe les grands rideaux rouges du lit, envoyant le bureau sur le mur d'en face. Il explosa dans un bruit sourd, emportant avec lui un peu de revêtement mural et un nuage de poussière grisâtre. La cabane douillette s'était transformée en un véritable champ de bataille, pleine de débris des objets brisés sous la force décuplée du prisonnier.

C'était un spectacle terrifiant et douloureux, le loup-garou devenant fou et étouffant dans cet espace clos.

Dehors dans la nuit claire, trois petites ombres remontaient discrètement vers le château.

Le lendemain, après le cours de potion du professeur Slughorn, James à la traine, rattrapa Remus qui discutait activement avec Lily. Il s'excusa auprès de cette dernière et prit Remus par le bras pour l'entrainer un peu plus loin dans le cachot où les attendaient Sirius et Peter.

Remus était surpris du manque de patience de son ami, mais c'était plutôt l'appréhension qui le dominait maintenant. Que lui voulaient-ils de si urgent ?

Sirius prit la parole en premier :

- Remus, tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu de secret pour toi ? Tu le sais, hein ?

- Euh … Oui, peut être ?

- Comme les autres j'ai remarqué que tu étais distant et mal à l'aise ces derniers temps. Continua-t-il.

- Tu sais que tu peux nous parler, nous sommes tes amis, tout autant que Lily, ajouta James, la voix s'effaçant un peu sur ces derniers mots.

- De quoi voulez-vous que je vous parle ?! Essaya-t-il de mentir.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi il s'agit, ajouta doucement James.

Peter quant à lui n'intervenait pas trop, il était un peu en retrait au coin du mur, dans l'ombre, se contentant d'hocher la tête de temps à autre.

Voyant que la situation n'évoluait guère, Sirius reprit la parole :

- On t'a vu cette nuit, dans la cabane hurlante.

Remus se figea à l'entente de cette phrase, cessant même de respirer. Il était mort de peur, il avait froid et refusait d'assister à la suite de cette conversation. Il voulait fuir, disparaître, son cœur volait en éclat comme son bureau la nuit précédente.

- Cela faisait quelques temps que l'on se posait des questions sur tes absences, mais Lily comme toi étiez fuyants sur le sujet on a donc décidé de trouver des réponses par nous mêmes. Continua James. Explique-nous que l'on comprenne enfin, Remus !

Le jeune homme se sentait de moins en moins bien, sa tête lui tournait, ses jambes flageolaient. Il se laissa alors tomber au pied du mur, la tête entre les mains pour calmer ses vertiges et reprendre ses esprits.

- Je… je… essaya t'il d'articuler dans un murmure.

- S'il te plait, Remus, fais nous confiance. Cette fois ci c'était Peter qui avait parlé.

Les trois garçons s'assirent auprès de leur ami et Sirius passa son bras autour des épaules de Remus.

- Ne t'en fais pas Remus. On a vu des choses cette nuit, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que l'on va se détourner de toi ou que l'on va aller le crier sur tous les toits. On en a parlé entre nous en rentrant et nous sommes tous d'accord pour t'aider mais pour ça, il faut que l'on sache ce qui se passe vraiment.

Les autres opinèrent et Remus se redressa un peu. Il était cependant loin d'être détendu.

- Ce n'est pas si dramatique que l'on soit au courant, Lily l'est aussi. L'encouragea James.

- Par où commencer ?

- Par le commencement peut être ? Ironisa Sirius

- Bien … Mon cauchemar a commencé un peu avant mes cinq ans. Pour se venger de mon père un lycanthrope nommé Greyback m'a attaqué une nuit pendant mon sommeil, ma mère a réussi à le faire fuir et à me sauver la vie, mais il m'avait déjà mordu. Depuis ce jour je suis condamné à m'isoler et à me transformer en monstre à chaque nouvelle lune. Ce monstre vit en moi, il fait partie de moi et ressort de temps à autre. Je suis un monstre ! Je peux tuer ! Termina t il la voix tremblante.

Un court silence s'installa, ils le regardaient tous avec intensité.

- Regardes le bon côté des choses, tu as une queue et des poils une fois par mois et en plus des dents à faire frémir Rusard et Miss Teigne ! C'est trop classe ! Tu pourrais leur faire peur et on pourrait en profiter pour sortir en douce du château. Suggéra Black.

- Pffff ! T'es pas croyable toi ! Je te dis que je pourrai te déchiqueter parce que je ne reconnaitrai aucun d'entre vous, et toi tu veux que je vous aide à vous échapper ? S'indigna le jeune loup, qui avait retrouvé un demi-sourire. D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous fait cette nuit ? Je ne vous ai pas senti et pourtant, mon odorat est infaillible à des kilomètres à la ronde. Continua t il.

- Ah ah ! Je savais que tu finirais par poser la question. Le nargua t il.

- L'idée vient de moi, Sirius me tannait depuis un moment pour que l'on te suive les fois où tu disparaissais à cause de « ta mère qui était malade ». Mais pour rester discret, et comme nous avions trèèès bien suivis les cours de métamorphose, nous avons décidés de nous transformer en animagi. Après les cours, nous t'avons suivis jusqu'au saule cogneur, très ingénieux d'ailleurs, puis jusqu'à Prè-Au-Lard. Avoua James avec humour.

- Et on ne va pas te laisser tomber maintenant. Rajouta Peter.

- On pourrait continuer à se transformer pour t'accompagner la nuit. Un animagus échappant à tes sens dangereux, nous ne risquerons rien à partager ton problème de poils. Proposa James.

- C'est trop risqué ! Réplica Remus

- Arrête de faire ta tête de gobelin ! Tu sais très bien que nous ne risquons rien. (James)

- Et si vous vous faites prendre ?

- Détends-toi un peu Lunard ! Lui lança Sirius

- Comment tu m'as app…

- On trouvera toujours une solution. Et ce n'est pas une punition qui va nous faire peur. Le coupa Potter.

- Comme ça, tu ne seras plus seul. Argumenta, le plus petit.

Une petite étincelle illumina soudain le regard de Remus, il essaya de la dissimuler mais n'y arriva pas. Il avait des amis vraiment formidables, pour la première fois, il n'avait pas besoin de fuir.


End file.
